


Anh xin làm sóng biếc/Hôn mãi cát vàng em/Hôn thật khẽ, thật êm/Hôn êm đềm mãi mãi

by tunathefish



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, human!yunho, idk if i will translate this into english or not cuz my english is too broken, just kids being friends, merman!seonghwa, really soft, soft
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunathefish/pseuds/tunathefish
Summary: the yunhwa merman au nobody asked for, it's not in english sorry ://
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 14





	Anh xin làm sóng biếc/Hôn mãi cát vàng em/Hôn thật khẽ, thật êm/Hôn êm đềm mãi mãi

**Author's Note:**

> title lấy từ bài thơ "Biển" của Xuân Diệu.

Trong suốt cuộc đời mình, Yunho vẫn luôn dành cho biển cả một góc trong tim. Cậu cũng chẳng rõ lý do vì sao, có lẽ một phần là vì từ nhỏ cậu đã sống gần biển, nhưng phần nhiều là vì cậu vẫn luôn cảm thấy thật tự do tự tại mỗi khi cảm nhận nước và cát chảy qua từng kẽ chân mình. Yunho đặc biệt yêu thích những bí mật mà biển cả bao la ẩn giấu khỏi con người, rằng dù có bao thế kỉ trôi qua đi chăng nữa, con người cũng chẳng thể nào hiểu hết hết về màu xanh rộng lớn kia. Cậu yêu cái mặn mà của biển, cái cách mà sóng biển nghìn đời vẫn vỗ như cái cách mà cậu đã trót đem lòng mãi mãi yêu thương một người đặc biệt đến từ nơi xanh thẳm ấy.

Yunho gặp anh lần đầu năm cậu 10 tuổi.

\--------

Đó là một buổi chiều mùa hè mát mẻ lộng gió, mặt trời đã nhân nhượng mà không tỏa nắng gắt như mọi ngày, các tia nắng đều dịu dàng và nhẹ nhàng tựa như đang hôn lên mặt đất. Bé Yunho 10 tuổi đang vô cùng phấn khởi và hạnh phúc khi được bố mẹ cho phép dẫn chú chó cưng của gia đình đi dạo. Đối với cậu nhóc, đây là một vinh dự rất lớn bởi lẽ, cuối cùng thì cậu cũng đủ lớn và đáng tin cậy để được bố mẹ giao cho trọng trách này. Trong lần cuối cùng họ cho phép cậu làm điều này, Yunho đã trở về nhà với toàn thân dính đầy bùn đất, thậm chí còn có cành cây con mắc lên tóc cậu và khắp chân tay đầy vết trầy xước. Ấy thế mà, cậu vẫn nở một nụ cười tươi rói rạng rỡ với người mẹ đang vô cùng giận dữ của mình, làm bà ấy cũng phải thở dài ngao ngán rồi phì cười lắc đầu chịu thua với cậu.

Mars là tên chú chó golden retriever 2 tuổi nhà Yunho, và theo lẽ tự nhiên, chú ta vô cùng nghịch ngợm. Yunho quyết định đưa chú đến bãi biển, nơi mà cả hai đều vô cùng yêu thích. Trong suốt chặn đường từ lúc rời khỏi nhà đến biển, Mars cứ liên tục kéo dây đi, gây nên rất nhiều khó khăn cho Yunho bé nhỏ. Nhưng không sao đâu, Yunho đã lớn rồi và Yunho hoàn toàn có thể xử lý được!

“Mars à, cậu cứ kéo xích hoài thì sẽ bị ngạt thở đó! Chờ tớ một tẹo đi!” Yunho gọi với theo chú chó vàng đang trong trạng thái vò cùng phấn khích kia, “Sắp tới nới rồi cậu bình tĩnh nào!”

Mars như hiểu tiếng lòng của cậu chủ nhỏ mà kiếm chế bản thân, Yunho luôn yêu Mars vì điều này, một chú chó thông minh và đáng yêu.

Bãi biển hôm nay khá vắng vẻ cho một buổi chiều mùa hè thứ sáu đẹp thế này. Yunho nhanh chóng cởi xích và để Mars chạy khắp nơi thỏa thích. Chú chó ngay lập tức phóng đi thật xa khỏi tầm mắt của Yunho rồi vòng trở lại với tốc độ chóng mặt, tiếp tục lặp lại hành động đó 3-4 lần rồi dụi chiếc mõm ướt át của mình vào đùi Yunho khiến cậu bé ngã phịch xuống đất.

“Này, này, dừng lại đi. Cậu làm tớ nhột đấy!” Yunho bé nhỏ vừa cười vừa cố đẩy Mars ra khỏi người, “Đi loanh quanh chơi đi cậu bé, rồi tụi mình sẽ cùng về nhà lúc 5 giờ nhé!”

Yunho gãi tai Mars lần cuối và tặng chú một cái hôn. Mars lại nhanh chóng chạy biến đi khám phá bãi biển. Yunho đứng dậy, phủi cái mông đầy cát rồi cũng bắt đầu chuyến tản bộ của mình.

Bãi biển buổi chiều trông thật đẹp biết bao với muôn vàn ánh nắng vàng ấm áp trải dài theo bờ cát mịn. Nắng rọi lên từng con sóng, làm chúng ánh lên lung linh tựa như gắn các hạt ngọc. Tiếng sóng rì rào dịu êm hòa cùng tiếng sáo diều văng vẳng đâu đây tạo thành một thứ thanh âm thần kì xoa dịu hồn người.

Yunho đặt một chân vào dòng nước mát lành, và cảm giác đó lại trở về: cậu cảm thấy như được vỗ về, được ôm ấp chở che bởi biển cả bao la. Yunho hít một hơi thật sâu, cố gắng giữ hết tất thảy những hương vị này trong buồng phổi đang căng như cánh buồm của chiếc thuyền đằng xa kia. Cậu bé cúi xuống và nhặt bừa một chiếc vỏ ốc, trông nó mới xinh xắn làm sao, một tạo vật của biển cả, màu trắng ngà và nhẵn nhụi bóng loáng không một vết xước. Cậu nâng niu nó trên đôi bàn tay nhỏ bé của mình, nhắm mắt lại rồi áp chiếc vỏ lên tai. Chà, biển đang nói chuyện với cậu đấy. Nó đang kể lại vô vàn câu chuyện tưởng chừng như đã bị lãng quên từ hàng nghìn năm trước, những câu chuyện cổ tích với kết thúc có hậu từ những miền sâu xa bị vùi vào trong cát. Bất giác, Yunho cũng mỉm cười, cứ như những vì sao đang thì thầm trong những buổi vọng về với cậu. Và cậu bé cảm thấy thật bình yên.

Đột ngột tiếng sủa của Mars từ đâu vang lên, đưa Yunho quay trở lại với thực tế. Cậu bé ngay lập tức chạy về hướng tiếng sủa.

“Mars à, cậu có sao không?”

Yunho nhanh chóng tìm thấy Mars ở mỏm đá gần cuối bãi, đang sủa không ngừng nghỉ về hướng một thứ gì đó. Dùng hết tốc lực của mình, cậu bé đã đến bên chú chó cưng chỉ trong chớp mắt.

“Tìm thấy gì mà sủa ghê thế? Ở đây nguy hi-“ Yunho dừng lời ngay khi cậu chạm mắt với một người đang ở ngay giữa các khe đá ấy. Nói một người cũng không chính xác lắm…là một người cá thì đúng hơn.

Thời gian như ngừng lại vào giây phút ấy, Yunho dường như đã lạc mất hồn mình trong đôi mắt nâu hạt dẻ ấy rồi. Trông cậu ấy thật xinh đẹp, Yunho chưa bao giờ thấy bất kì sinh vật nào trông thật hoàn hảo đến thế. Nhìn gương mặt thì có vẻ cậu ấy bằng tuổi Yunho, mái tóc màu vàng đất vuốt ngược ra sau thật lịch lãm. Nếu ánh nhìn có thể giết người, chắc hẳn ánh mắt sắc lẻm ấy đã biến rất nhiều người thành nạn nhân của nó. Và điều quan trọng nhất, chiếc đuôi cá của cậu ấy đẹp vô thực: một màu xanh lam chủ đạo với thi thoảng những vệt màu ngọc bích, những chiếc vảy óng ánh dưới tác động của ánh nắng và nước biển hiện lên như những vì sao lấp lánh trong trời đêm. Yunho không để ý rằng cậu đã nín thở suốt thời gian đó cho đến khi Mars sủa lên, và cứ như bong bóng đã bị vỡ.

Mọi thứ bỗng nhiên trở nên hỗn loạn ngay lập tức. Yunho bây giờ mới chú ý đến chiếc lưới đánh cá cũ mèm bị rách đôi chỗ đang dần siết chặt lấy thân dưới của người kia khi cậu cứ tiếp tục giãy giụa không ngừng. Nước bắn lên tung tóe trong sự phấn khích của Mars, chú chó cứ sủa liên hồi, khiến số người ít ỏi trên bãi biển cũng bắt đầu chú ý. Yunho cố nói với người kia bằng tông giọng điềm tĩnh nhất, hi vọng cậu ấy sẽ không hoảng loạn nữa.

“Cậu gì ơi, bình tĩnh lại một xíu đã! Tớ không có ý định muốn hại cậu đâu, tớ thề đấy! Tớ chỉ muốn giúp cậu thoát ra khỏi cái thứ đó, nhưng cậu cũng phải giúp tớ bằng cách đừng chuyển động nữa! Tiếng sủa của Mars sẽ khiến nhiều người khác đến đây và tớ chắc rằng cậu cũng không muốn điều đó xảy ra đâu!”

Gương mặt người kia tỏ rõ vẻ kinh hãi tột độ. Đôi mắt to tròn của cậu cứ nhìn trân trân như thể chú bé kia là thứ kẻ thù số một. Nhưng dù sao thì cậu cũng không còn quẫy nước nữa mà chỉ thở dốc, ắt hẳn là cậu cũng đã thấm mệt rồi. Mắt Yunho sáng rỡ lên và cậu nở nụ cười thật tươi về phía người lạ, mắt híp cả lại.

“Chờ tớ một chút nhé!” Nói rồi cậu bé thận trọng leo xuống khỏi mỏm đá trong ánh nhìn theo dõi sát sao của người kia. Mars cũng xuống cùng cậu chủ nhỏ.

Ở cự li gần, Yunho có thể thấy rõ trên thân người kia đầy những vết xước do cựa quậy mạnh giữa các phiến đá sắc nhọn thế này. Có vết vẫn còn đang ứa máu, máu đỏ chảy thành dòng hòa lẫn với nước biển. Yunho không khỏi xót xa trước cảnh tượng đó, cậu bé tự hỏi không biết người kia đã phải mắc kẹt ở đây bao lâu rồi. Yunho đến gần người kia một cách chậm rãi hết mức có thể, tuy nhiên cậu bé người cá vẫn vô cùng sợ hãi, một vài lọn tóc lòa xòa che mất đi một phần mặt vẫn không làm giảm đi sự điển trai của cậu.

“Chúng ta cần phải làm gì đó với cái vết to tướng đang rỉ máu kia trên cánh tay cậu,” Yunho nói, rút từ trong túi ra một chiếc khăn tay mà mẹ vẫn luôn bắt cậu phải mang theo, “tớ không có bộ dụng cụ y tế ở đây nhưng hy vọng cái này sẽ đủ để tạm ngăn máu.”

Nói rồi, Yunho tiến lại gần người kia hơn nữa. Mars cũng tò mò nhìn theo cậu chủ, đuôi vẫn vẫy liên tục. Cậu bé người cá càng rụt người lại nhiều hơn nữa khi Yunho nắm lấy tay của cậu một cách nhẹ nhàng.

“Tớ sẽ không làm cậu đau đâu, tớ hứa đấy!”

Yunho nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu bé người cá bằng một sự ôn nhu dịu dàng đến lạ kì và mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng. Đôi tay cậu thoăn thoắt băng bó cho người kia một cách thành thạo, chẳng mấy chốc đã xong. Yunho nhìn vào thành quả của mình một cách đầy tự hào, hai năm học hướng đạo của cậu đã không lãng phí.

“Có đau không?”

Cậu bé người cá vẫn đang trân mắt nhìn Yunho, rụt rè lắc đầu phản hồi lại câu hỏi. Yunho cười khì tít cả mắt.

“Tớ đã bảo tớ sẽ không làm cậu đau mà! Giờ thì làm sao để xử lí cái đống dây nhợ kia nhỉ?” Yunho chống tay lên hông suy nghĩ, mắt cậu bé sáng rỡ lên khi nhớ đến Mars, “Ya Mars này, ở nhà cậu cắn dây giày tớ còn đứt, cắn hộ tớ sợi dây cũ mèm này đi.”

Vừa nói, Yunho vừa đưa sợi lưới rách về phía Mars. Chú chó lấy làm phấn khích, ngợ rằng cậu chủ đang muốn chơi trò kéo co với mình nên đã ngoạm lấy ngay lập tức. Và chỉ trong chớp mắt, tất cả mắt xích của cái lưới đã bị Mars giật đứt cả. Trong quá trình đó, Yunho vẫn luôn đảm bảo an toàn cho cậu bé người cá.

“Mars giỏi quá! Lát nữa về sẽ thưởng cho cậu một chầu lớn nha!” Yunho vừa nói vừa xoa đầu chú golden. Rồi cậu bé quay sang thu dọn những mảnh lưới bị đứt, “Rồi đó! Cậu được tự do rồi! Cậu tự mình bơi về nhà được không?”

Cậu bé người cá vẫn nhìn chăm chăm vào Yunho. Cặp má bánh bao của cậu ấy đỏ ửng dưới cái nóng mùa hè, nụ cười của cậu bây giờ thậm chí còn rực rỡ hơn cả ánh mặt trời ban chiều đang lặn trên biển, và đôi mắt đen láy kia còn lấp lánh hơn bất cứ viên ngọc trai nào.

_Thịch._

“Chết rồi, cậu có sao không vậy?” Yunho hoảng loạn khi thấy người kia không phản ứng.

“T-tôi ổn…Tôi tự về được. Cảm ơn cậu.”

Yunho thở phào nhẹ nhõm, “May quá! Đây để tớ giúp cậu ra khỏi chỗ này. Mars, đợi tớ một lát nhé!”

Yunho dìu cậu bé người cá ra khỏi nơi nguy hiểm đó đến vùng nước khuất người nhìn hơn. Ngay khi vòng tay của Yunho rời khỏi người, cậu bé kia có lẽ đã cảm thấy có phần nuối tiếc.

“Tớ ra được đến đây thôi. Sau này cậu hãy cẩn thận hơn nha. Đừng đến gần bờ quá nếu không lại mắc lưới đấy!”

Tiếng sủa của Mars lại chen ngang, có người đến.

“Này cậu bé ơi, vùng nước này nguy hiểm lắm đấy, mau vào bờ đi!”

“Vâng ạ cháu vào liền đây! Rồi Yunho quay lại nói với người kia lần cuối, “bảo trọng nhé!”

Yunho quay vào bờ trong sự dõi theo không chớp mắt của cậu bé người cá. _Thịch_. Cậu nhìn Yunho chạy cùng chú chó về bờ rồi mất hút sau bãi cát dài mà mặt ửng đỏ lúc nào chẳng hay.

 _A lại không kịp xin tên của người ta rồi! Ngốc quá Seonghwa à!_ Cậu bé người cá tự đánh vào đầu một cách bất lực. Rồi cậu nhớ đến chiếc khăn trên tay. _Vậy là vẫn có cớ gặp lại?_ Cậu tự cười khi nghĩ đến nụ cười tỏa nắng của người kia rồi cũng lặn về biển.

Chiều ngày hôm sau, Yunho vẫn quay lại bãi biển cùng Mars. Có vẻ như chuyến tản bộ hôm trước đã diễn ra quá suôn sẻ đến cái mức Yunho đã trân trọng được mẹ giao cho nhiệm vụ đưa Mars đi dạo mỗi chiều. Hôm nay bãi biển đông hơn hẳn, thế nên Yunho đã chọn một nơi yên tĩnh ít người để Mars ít gây rắc rối cho người khác. Cậu bé đang ngồi trên cái bến cũ cao hơn mặt nước tầm chừng 2-3 thước, nhắm mắt lại và tận hưởng gió biển khi bỗng nhiên cậu nghe thấy tiếng quẫy nước lớn ngay bên cạnh. Khi cậu nhìn sang thì một gương mặt quen thuộc nổi lên khỏi mặt nước, là cậu bé người cá hôm qua cậu đã cứu.

“Ya, sao cậu lại ở đây? Không phải tớ đã nói với cậu đừng bơi gần bờ quá nếu không sẽ gặp nguy hiểm đấy sao? Và tay của cậu lại còn đang bị thương nữa?” Yunho nhìn người kia đầy kinh ngạc.

“Tôi đến để trả chiếc khăn này cho cậu. Cảm ơn cậu đã lo lắng nhưng mà, đối với người cá chúng tôi thì nước biển chính là thuốc thần chữa lành bất kì vết thương nào,” Cậu bé nở một nụ cười khiến Yunho bối rối không nói nên lời, “Với cả sẽ rất bất lịch sự nếu tôi không biết quý danh ân nhân của mình đấy!”

“À…ừ tên tớ là Jeong Yunho , tính đến bây giờ thì tớ được 10 tuổi 4 tháng rồi…” Yunho không hiểu vì sao nhưng tai cậu đỏ hết cả lên.

“Vậy là nhỏ hơn tôi 1 tuổi rồi.” Người kia cười khoái chí, “Tên tôi là Seonghwa, nhưng cậu sẽ phải gọi tôi là Seonghwa-hyung.”

“A…vâng hyung!” Yunho ngập ngừng, “Cơ mà, hyung không sợ người ta phát hiện sao?”

“Chỗ này vắng người mà, với cả người ta cũng đâu thấy được phần dưới của tôi, nhỉ?”

Và Yunho lại nở nụ cười đặc trưng đó, nụ cười mà Seonghwa sẽ tình nguyện chống lại cả thế giới để bảo vệ. “À đây, khăn của cậu…và…món quà tạ ơn từ tôi.”

Yunho nhoài người ra khỏi bến, đưa tay đón lấy chiếc khăn ướt sũng được buộc ngay ngắn trong một sợi dây màu xanh lam như đuôi của Seonghwa. Nhìn kĩ hơn, đó là một chiếc vòng cổ có đính một hạt ngọc trai trắng to bằng những viên bi cậu hay chơi cùng bạn bè. Seonghwa cười mãn nguyện khi thấy đôi mắt cậu bé kia tròn xoe lại như một chú cún.

“Em không nhận cái này được đâu! Nó quý giá lắm. Mẹ em luôn dặn rằng làm ơn không cần người khác trả ơn đâu!” Yunho nói với giọng gấp rút.

Nụ cười trên gương mặt Seonghwa mất dần, “Cậu nói vậy tôi buồn đó! Viên ngọc không chỉ có giá trị vật chất thôi đâu. Một khi người cá đã tặng quà cho cậu, nó mang ý nghĩa rằng họ mang ơn cậu và sẽ bảo vệ cậu suốt một đời. Đây là cách trả ơn của tôi, tôi sẽ là thiên thần hộ mệnh của cậu từ ngày hôm nay!”

Mặt Yunho đỏ hết cả lên trước lời tuyên bố hùng hồn của cậu người cá. Sự vững vàng trong từng câu chữ mà người kia nói ra làm tim cậu lạo xạo không yên.

“Và tôi chỉ yêu cầu cậu một điều thôi. Đừng nói với ai về sự có mặt của tôi, nhé? Kể cả bố mẹ hay những người bạn thân nhất của cậu, tuyệt đối không, được chứ?”

Yunho chưa bao giờ gật đầu nhanh và quyết liệt đến thế, “Em hứa với hyung!”

Và cậu cố đưa tay ra để ngoắt ngón út lại với Seonghwa, khóa chặt lời hứa của mình. Dĩ nhiên rồi, không đời nào cậu sẽ để cho thế giới biết đến Seonghwa. Yunho có thể tốt bụng, nhưng Seonghwa là bí mật của chỉ riêng mình cậu, là quý giá của cậu, thế giới có thể tự đi tìm một người cá khác. Khoảnh khắc Yunho chạm tay Seonghwa, cậu biết chắc rằng sẽ không ai có thể cho cậu cảm giác hạnh phúc hơn chính giây phút này đây.

**Author's Note:**

> sửa lỗi chính tả thôi chứ mình não mình chết rồi, không viết nổi phần sau, xin lỗi mọi người :(


End file.
